


Tsuki No Koibito[Moon Lover]

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Arashi is a cocky bottom, Arashi is baby, Birds, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fluff and Angst, I'm gonna describe this real good and I hope it works out, Interracial Relationship, Japan, Kazumi is a stubborn top, Kazumi is an asian-african king, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, My wrist hurts like a whole bitch so i'm better off typing the whole story, Or at least most of it until my wrist stops hurting, Original Character(s), Owmywrist, People of Color, Samurai, Singing, Spirits, They gonna fuck, They have baaaabiiies, Tsunderes, War, What do you think comes out of two people fucking?, Yes Arashi can sing and yes I'm using a Steven Universe song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A demon hunter and a samurai team up to fight in the Akuma no Rei[Spirit of the Devil War]. As they spent more time together, they begin to develop feelings of love for each other.
Relationships: Arashi/Kazumi
Kudos: 1





	Tsuki No Koibito[Moon Lover]

Japan, 1313. The Sakura village was in a state of panic ever since the Spirit of the Demon war started. No one dared to stay out after hours in fear of getting killed or possessed, and villages that were once highly populated became ghost towns with people coming out only for food, medicine, weapons, tea, and herbs. Carriages that were once filled with families and travelers became nothing more than rubbish filled with old, rotted wood and left-over loot. The air was hot, humid, and filled with the rancid, stomach-churning scent of fresh death from last night's demon attack. one-hundred-twenty were injured, while only fifty died. Ever since then, everyone stayed in their homes for safety from another attack and almost instant death The sound of

hoofsteps and moving wheels sounded as a purple, velvet, royal carriage pulled into the village, pausing at the broken fountain that was filled with bloodied water, dead corpses, organs, and rotted wood. Out of the carriage came the great samurai, Kazumi Hare with skin as dark as the night, eyes as green as shining emeralds, hair like a waterfall of tea, a cloudy, clover colored kimono, a magnificent, silver katana covered by a dark purple case by his side, and a magnificent pair of raven wings that shone purple in the sun. He kept a hand on his katana and his wings tight against his back as he walked through the village. Even with every step he took, the village was as tranquil and silent as the winter.


End file.
